


TGS Fanfic Prompts

by 9KLR2



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of past injury, P. T. Barnum Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: One-shots and drabbles for TGS pairings based on this prompt list...https://thegreatestshowmanhealedmysoul.tumblr.com/post/636533433327353856/tgs-fanfic-promptsIf anyone wants to send in a prompt request, please do. :)
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	TGS Fanfic Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> For the request "Reacting to the other one crying about something" with Barlyle?
> 
> Set after the fire but before the reopening of the circus.  
> At the end of a long day, PT's guilt bubbles up and Phillip's there to calm him.

PT and Phillip stumbled into their shared dressing room at the end or rehearsals. All the hard work of putting the circus back together was almost complete. The new tent complex and surrounding structures were up and ready, new costumes and equipment had been bought or made and the circus troupe had been working hard to put together and even bigger and brighter show.  
PT stretched, his tired back and shoulders making a popping sound, “Oh, I’m getting to old for this.” He groaned.  
“Tell me about it.” Phillip muttered as he flopped back onto the cot in the corner of the room.  
PT scoffed, “Thought you were supposed to have all that youthful energy?”  
“Not after six hours of rehearsals.” Phillip’s eyes were closed already.  
“Fair point.” He nudged at Phillip’s hip, “Budge over, will you.”  
Phillip moved a bit so PT could sit beside him.  
PT sat still for a moment, watching his partner. He reached his hand up to gently cup the side of the younger man’s head, fingertips brushing through disheveled, soft hair. His thumb stroked lightly over the faint scar on Phillip’s brow.  
Phillip leaned into his partners touch. He opened his eyes, but when he looked up, he saw PT had tears tracking down his face. Phillip immediately pushed himself to sit upright. “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked softly, reaching up to try to brush the tears away.  
“I’m so sorry, Phillip.” PT’s voice was pained and faint.  
“Sorry? What fo…” Phillip was confused, until he remembered that PT had been toughing the scar on his head. “Come here.” He pulled PT into his arms to hug him and PT hugged him back, tight, tucking his head against Phillip’s shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry, Phillip.” His voice was muffled against fabric. “If I’d have been there, maybe…”  
Phillip pushed him back a bit so he could look in his eyes, “Phin, listen to me. Those men were out for trouble and it would have happened whether you were there or not.” Phillip’s serious expression melted into a soft smile, “And you were there, Phin. You were there to save my life.”  
PT didn’t answer. Just pulled Phillip tighter against him, as if afraid to let go.  
Phillip just held him, rubbing one hand along his back. Some things in the circus were still healing. Phillip had let go of any bitterness a while ago when they’d made up. Hopefully with time, PT could let go of his guilt.


End file.
